1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical personal computer system or server includes a chassis for securing electronic elements, for example, a motherboard, hard disk drives, and so on. The electronic elements are connected to other electronic elements with cables. If the cables are not arranged or maintained in an orderly manner, it becomes very inconvenient to maintain or replace the electronic elements secured in the chassis.